Power Rangers Dragon Force
by JoshiiInserra
Summary: After being banished away from the Dragon Realms, Gnasty Gnorc has been waiting, bidding his time before he got the ultimate revenge by conquering not only the Dragon Realms but all realms. When sending one of his armies to conquer one of the other realms, they set their sights on Earth but little do they know that 5 warriors from Earth will fight against their efforts.


The sun begin to rise over the water, creating a calm peaceful vibe over the realm once knowns as Dragon Junkyard but has been renamed by the creature that had been banished there years ago.  
Gnasty Gnorc looked out at the water in disgust, the sunrays hitting his green flesh and the fact he hated the calm and peaceful feeling, due to it reminding him of everything good in the world. Good was everything that he had set out to annihilate, since being banished to the realm that he calls Gnastys world or what his minions calls Gnastys Gnexus.  
For years, he had planned the ultimate revenge and the capture of all the dragons, his plan was simple.  
Using the magic he had learned years ago, the same magic that got him banished. He would use it to create an army out of the dragon gems, which he call gnorcs. The more gnorcs he created, the more gems would be coming to him as he sent his gnorcs to gather as many dragon gems as possible.  
Once having his army, he was going to capture all the dragons in the dragon realms and gain ultimate power as the ruler of the realms.  
It was a long time coming and today was the day all his hard work and planning would pay off but his greed and want for power over took Gnasty Gnorc as he wasn't planning on just taking over the Dragon Realms but all realms he could get his hands on and on this very day his reign of terror would begin. Learning to create minions from gems was easy but over the past few years he had learnt more knowledge on magic and began creating generals so he would not have to get his hands dirty.  
He created two versions of his generals, ones to help lead the conquering of the dragon realms but also another set of generals to take over all other realms with his army of gnorcs.  
He stared out over the water and grinned, knowing that the calm & peaceful serenity he could feel was soon going to become mayhem and destruction. He was rudely interrupted from his thoughts when one of his minions called out his name with news.  
"Master Gnorc, the army is awaiting you and their orders"  
Gnasty Gnorc smiled with an evil grin, the time was upon him.  
He turned around and walked past his gnorc minion not even acknowledging that he was there to begin with.  
Gnasty Gnorc walked through his empty corridors in the castle he had built while it solitary in this realm, knowing that all his minions and generals were awaiting him. He entered his quarters and grabbed his gold armour that he created himself, placing it on his green flesh covering up all his vital parts of his gnorc body. He glanced over towards the single mirror in his quarters and the warm feeling of triumph flowed through him.  
Today was his day and the future was looking bright for him.  
The realms all in chaos and following his rules and is orders. No one to stop him from creating his image of how life should be with him and his Gnorcs reigning supreme over everything else.  
He pictured the image of all dragons serving under him, forced to be his minions and doing his work. A dragon army forced to do his evil bidding when anyone or anything stood against him but that was only the beginning of his armies.  
He wanted armies from all species, to do what other cant when he was set with a task only a certain species could conquer.  
Gnasty Gnorc ruler of realms.  
A dream he has wanted ever since being banished to the realm he currently lived in, a realm which would be known going forward as the capital realm, a realm of the ruler, Gnasty Gnorc.

Gnasty Gnorc walked out onto the balcony to be met with silence of his army. He wondered if the silence was due to respect of him or out of fear but he didn't care less on why they were silence but more that no matter what they will get his job done.  
He took a deep breath and reminded himself of the revenge he so desperately deserves, He began to speak  
"Today is the day my loyal Gnorcs! The day where we claim the dragon realms for ourselves, the day where we finally get our revenge for casting out the gnorc who once graced their current lands! Not only will we have our revenge on those disgraceful dragons but we will show why Gnorcs are the must superior species in all the realms when we take over ALL the realms!"  
Gnasty Gnorc waits for an applause, for at least a cheer but they stay silent grasping to his every word. Gnasty Gnorc relished in this moment before he continued.  
"Our armies have been split into two. One will be sent to take over the Dragon Realms! The other to take down all remaining realms! Today is for us! Tomorrow is for us! The rest of time….Is for us! Go on my Gnorc army, go conquer and take what is ours!"  
The Gnorc army broke its silence, clapping & cheering filled the air around Gnasty Gnorc.  
He soaked it all in and smiled, knowing that this was only the beginning.


End file.
